Dance of Nightshades
by DaedricPrinces
Summary: Anirria, a skilled murderer, had been committing random kills for enjoyment, never belonging anywhere and never opening up to anyone. That is, of course, until she met a strange robed man who calls himself Lucien Lachance, and says he's a Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood. What will happen when Anirria joins the rather... unique family? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. Wish I did, but I don't.**

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. I have a fanfic I should be working on, but I have a bad habit of writing for than one at once. Sorry. But I really wanted to write a Dark Brotherhood finfic, so here it is. And just so you know, the main character is an Imperial named Anirria. How you like it!**

* * *

I walked through the woods one day at the age of 15, picking flowers and herbs for my Alchemy. I decided to go deeper into the forest that day and I have no idea why I did, but I did. I walked farther than I usually go. It was when I came across a field of Nightshades and Deathbells that I realized how truly beautiful death was. Seeing all those flowers used for poisons made me know how amazingly easy it is to take a life. I suppose you can say I lost most of my sense of right and wrong that day, all thanks to that grove of purple I saw. I also suppose you're probably right. Ever since that day I started training. I learned how to throw daggers, and I became one of the best. I learned hand-to-hand combat so I could hold my own if needed, but I never liked it that much. I excelled in light armor, and I could use a bow without always missing a target. I knew how to use a sword but I would never be able to fight of groups with one, and I couldn't use a clay-more, shield, mace, war hammer, or heavy armor if my life depended on it.

I became dangerous for the first time, and it felt good.

I would travel Cyrodiil, randomly committing the murders that surfaced once in a while. Soon enough I had gotten better at it, staging accidents and figuring out how to kill in crowded spaces without being fingered at a killer. I always had a feeling of being watched during those years, though. But I liked it too much to stop.

When I turned 17 I staged one of my murders to frame someone who was always treating me like I was less than nothing. I stole some of his belongings and waited for him to visit my target, who was a young Wood Elf girl who was probably around my age. But I didn't care, a kill is a kill. The man who was cruel to me, Brono, visited the Wood Elf's home at 7 am and left at 3 pm. I waited in a crawl space I had found in the sitting room and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally Brono left, leaving the elf alone. I waited a bit longer and I took out Brono's silver dagger and sneaked up behind the elf before violently springing up to cover her mouth. I slit her throat and stabbed her stomach, leaving the engraved dagger there along with the Nord mans coat which I used to wrap up the body and messily stashed into a cabinet. It was a good birthday and it got better when he was arrested.

Then, a week later, today, I met him.

"You sleep rather soundly... for a murderer." He said. I think I fell in love with his voice right then and there. It had the seductive danger I love and crave entwined with a strangely soothing undertone. I wanted more of it.

"It's not polite to watch girls as they sleep, you know." I had said, smirking. I straightened up and saw a man in black robes, a hood covering his eyes. The sides of his mouth twitched up into a calm but dark smile. I loved that smile.

"I hadn't meant to offend in anyway," He said, slightly bowing his head. "I just have a proposal for you."

_'A proposal?'_ I thought, tilting my head slightly. I smiled.

"Hmm.. Maybe. But first, what's your name? I'm Anirria." The robed man gave me a simi-warm smile.

"I am Lucien Lachance, dear child. Speaker of the Black Hand, Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood."My eyes widened at this. I had heard of them but... I didn't know much.

"The Dark Brotherhood?" I asked in confusion.

This time, his eyes widened a bit before he settled back into his calm stature. "Have you not heard of the Dark Brotherhood? Of the remorseless guild of paid assassins and homicidal cutthroats? Join us, and you'll find the Dark Brotherhood to be all that, and so much more. We are, more than anything, a union of like-minded individuals. We kill for profit, for enjoyment, and for the glory of the Dread Father, Sithis. We are family, with bonds forged in blood and death." I pondered his words for a moment. I would have a sort of family, be paid for the dark art of committing murder, and be understood by people...

"...How do I join?" I asked hesitantly. He gave me that dark smile again and I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat for some reason..

"On the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family." He reached into his pocket and brought out a small bundle. As he unwrapped it, I realized it was a small dagger. "This is a virgin blade and it thirsts for blood. Kill Rufio with this, and we will meet again." Before I could answer he cast an invisibility spell and disappeared. I sighed, looked at the blade in my hand, and got ready to travel to the Inn of Ill Omen.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is somewhat short, but it's more of an intro than anything else. And the part about Nightshades will come later so the title will make sense. ^^ I hope you liked it! Leave a review if you did or have an opinion, everything helps. And I hope you guys will like Chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2: Inn of Ill Omen

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places from Oblivion, only Anirria and a few random characters scattered around.**

**Quick warning before we begin: There is detailed violence in this chapter! It's not going to be relevent and is mostly just because I want to make the main character a little bit twisted, so if needed you can skip that part.**

**Note: Hey guys! I hope you like chapter one, and I really hope you'll like this one two. Anirria will be joining the Family soon, and I can't wait for her to start doing contracts. ^^ I have a few ideas up my sleeve for those... And, like always, all reviews are welcome and appreciated! They really help me out. So enough of my boring babbling, lets get on with the story. :D**

I trudged through the muddy road leading to that Inn of what... Ill Omen? I guess that's fitting since I'm going to murder someone. I wonder what made someone want him dead...

I examined my map and looked up, spotting a run down building. There was a sign, and getting closer I made out the words Inn and Omen. Perfect. I quickly walked to the enterance and opened the door, instantly greeted with the smell of stale food, bad mead, and another gross smell I couldnt pinpoint. Gross. I looked around and saw a Nord man behind a bar, looking bored. I cleared my throat and he looked up, eyes wide.

"Well I be a purple spotted snow bear, a customer!" He all but shouted. He straightened up and started cleaning some tankards.

I faked a laugh, something that had began to come nautural for me. "I take it that you don't get many visitors?" I ran my fingers through my dark black hair, another trick I picked up. Subtly flirt with them and they'll usually tell you anything.

"We usually get stragglers on the Green Road, but they usually dont stay for long. We have Rufio, though. He's been staying in what I like to call 'The Private Quarters'. He pays, so I let him stay. He also seems paranoid about something, whatever that is." The Nord smiled at me and I smiled back. I had to crane my neck to see his face due to my shortness, since I'm the size of a small Breton or slightly tall child. I love and hate it, but nobody suspects the small 17 year old of murder which is good.

"So, where is this Rufio?"

(xxx)

After an hour or two of talking, I excused myself to go look around. I went over to the trap door leading to where Rufio was staying, and Climbed down the ladder. I'll try to make this quick for him, but torture is always fun...

I sneaked through the hallway, going to the last door where Rufio should be staying. I unsheathed the blade Lucien had given me. I looked at my reflection in it and scowled. I didn't look like and assasin at all... I had ivory pale skin, dark black straight hair, and miscolored eyes. My left eye green and the other blue.. Not to mention I was barely taller than a child.

I stood up straighter and played with my dagger as I walked slowly into Rufios room. He mumbled something and I grinned darkly. This should be fun.

"Rufio, Rufio, Rufio... I had to travel an awfully long distance to find you," I said, giving a twisted girly giggle at the end. The man bolted upright and stared at me, eyes bugged out and hands clutching his sheets.

"W-Who are you?" He asked meekly. I giggled again at twirled my dagger in my hand.

"I, dear Rufio, am a messenger of death. A servant of Sithis, a soul bound to the Void." I giggled girlishly and twirled my dagger in my hand.

"What...?" He muttered, then his eyes flashed with realization. "No... N-no! I told her to be still, but she struggled! I- I had to! If she wouldve let me, I would'nt have hurt her!" The man cried. My eyes widened. The bastard had raped, or tried to rape, someone. I was disgusted and new that this wouldnt be a quick death.

"I see... Since it was an accident, I'll make it fast," I said, faking a sympathetic smile. He seemed to relax a little bit. Damn fool.

**(A/N: Violence starts right here, just a warning to those who dont like it all that much.) **"Now just lay down, it'll be fine." The pig layed down and sighed, closing his eyes. I pressed my hand to his mouth and he burrowed his brow but didnt resist. I smirked and took my dagger which I had called The Blade of Woe when Rufios eyes opened and filled with dread at the sight of the ebony blade. I smirked and lowered the blade to his stomach, slowly tearing through the shirt, hearing the soft but sharp rip of fabric covering his fat upper-body. Once it was completly torn, I slowly scraped at his skin just enough for it to bleed and have some yellowish colored fat leeking out and cause lots of pain, but not enough for him to bleed to death.

"Nn! Ll mmgh!" His screams were muffled by my hand and I scowled at him, wanting to get it over with. But I couldnt, for he did something to someone that happened to me a lifetime ago. Nobody should endure that..

"Dear Rufio, why would I do that? Letting you go would mean I wouldnt have a family," I said wistfully while lightly carving symbols into his flesh, now stained crimson. My mismatched eyes locked onto his tear filled brown ones and I grinned. Laughing, I scratched his face with the blade, carving a permanent smile into his mouth, stretching ear to ear. I then started to get bored. "Rufio," I started, my voice dark and emotionless. "I think I'm finish." I then stabbed him in the heart, watching the light go out of his eyes.

It felt good.

(xxx)**(A/N: Violence-y part is done for now to anyone who skipped it.)**

"My, my, my Sister. You certainly seemed to have fun with poor Rufio," A voice said, waking me up from my light slumber.

"Lachance, do you have an obsession with watching people sleep?" I grinned slightly and got up from my bedroll, wearing my leather armor and only coming up to Luciens chest so I had to crane my neck. Again. He smirked down and me.

"No, it's just a prefered way of dealing with recruits. But you, my dear assasin, have proven yourself. Go to Cheydinhal Sanctuary, it is located in an Abondoned House near the North Gate. I'll be following your progress, Child of Darkness." With that he cast a Gods forsaken invisibility spell and disappeared, leaving me alone standing by a dirty bedroll in the Inn. After I had killed Rufio, I had screamed and when the Inn Keeper came down into Rufios room, I was sobbing on the floor, fooling the bastard easily. Since there was blood on me I had said I tried to heal Rufio, but to no avail. Some people will fall for anything, even give you free drink and a bed to sleep in. Even if it's dirty and cold.

I sighed and looked at my map. More walking...

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. And sorry for the thing about the warnings and stuff, I just didnt think it was a huge part of the story and it mainly acts as a fill-in part for this chapter. Later on, however, it'll be needed to be read as part of whats happening. Anyway, I hope you liked this, I hope you like my next one, and all reviews are welcome! They really help. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Demon Doors and Sanctuaries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion or any of it's characters, only Anirria and some other random characters scattered around.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, they really help me out. And I really hope you liked last chapter! It didnt take me too long but I did have some trouble with it. I also hope you like this chapter! Anirria finally gets to the Sanctuary and I finally get to send her on contracts. *evil laugh* And sorry for not getting the dialoge right and forgetting to make Lucien tell Anirria the password. e.e I didnt realize I did until after I published it. ANNND since I forgot to make Lucy tell Arii the password, I need to build around that and stray away from my original plot for this, causing it to not be my best work and seem rushed. Bleh. x.x Hope you like it though! :D**

* * *

Walking into Cheydinhal, I looked down to adjust my dagger and saw something written on my arm. Scowling, I made out a few words but couldnt understand the rest. I never really learned how to read, besides a few basic words. Looking over the symbols on my arm again, I made out bits and peices of it.

_...House... basement... black door... answer..._

Damnit, why couldnt I listened to my grandfather when he tried to teach me? I walked over to a bench and plopped down, seething with frustration. I hadnt ever really needed to know big words, so I just went with what I knew. But this... This is impossible. I looked over at the abondoned house and sighed. Maybe I could knock or something. I stood up and quickly rushed to the door. Crouching down, I looked around to see if there was anyone around to see me. Nope. I pulled a lockpick out of my bra and the door swung open. I made my way inside and found the basement door, and I went inside.

Looking around I saw a hole in the wall. I walked up to check it out and saw a strange glowing light. Maybe thats the Black Door I... kinda read about? I quickly made my way through the tunnel and saw a door with a figure of a woman with a dagger about to stab five small children. A skull was above the woman, and the door itself glowed red. I could hear some sort of chanting, and when I blocked my ears I realized it was in my head. Damnit, reminds me of my time when I worshipped Daedra..

_"What is the color of night?" _I jumped and looked around, startled. I looked at the door and knew that was the thing I needed to answer to get in. But, due to my incredible smarts, I didnt know what the password is.

"Uhm... Well, you see, Mister Door, I don't really know how to read so I..." I trailed off and slumped against the wall, head in hands. I'm talking to a door. I groaned and unsheathed my dagger, examining it. I could see blood stained on it, and when I had tried to wash it the blood remained.

"So I guess I'm not allowed in, eh? I wish Lucien had told me the password instead of writing it on my damn arm." I raised my arm and waved it around, as though I was showing a bunch of people. "I mean, I can hardly even read!" All of a sudden I heard the door open up, and a dark figure emerged. They looked at me and froze.

"Hi." I said simply, fiddling with my dagger. Looking up at the figure I could tell it was a female, but everything else was unclear. I held out my arm, scowling. "Since you came out from there, I'm guessing youre part of the Dark Brotherhood. I'm also guessing you can read." The figure hesitanly took off her hood and I saw it was an Imperial, maybe around my age. She looked down at my forearm and shook her head, sighing.

"Lucien said someone was coming. The password is Sanguine, my Brother."

* * *

After I had finally made it past the Demon Door, I was greeted by an Argonian by the name of Ocheeva. She gave me a strange set of red and black tight leather armor, complete with complicated buckles and pockets to hold poisons and small weapons in. Another girl, Antoinetta Marie, had helped me into my uniform and had also brushed my hair since we're sisters now, as she said. I had an uneasy feeling about her, but I brushed it off as paranoia. There was also an Orc named Gogron gro-Bolmog, who hugged me almost to death when he met me; another Argonian named Teinaava who is Ocheevas egg-mate, or twin if you prefer; Telaendril, an ambitious Bosmer who is almost always talking about her rank; and a Khajiit named M'raaj-Dar who isnt overly fond of me.

Ocheeva then instructed me to go meet a man named Vicente Valtiari downstairs, and he would give me my first contract.

* * *

I took a deep breath before heading into Vicentes office/living quarters. I had found a necklace on my bed that apparently all the assassins had, and when I put it on I realized it was heavily enchanted with sneakiness, stronger poison, and a strong detect life spell. Cool. I could see his life force through the doors, and noticed it was more solid than the others. Opening the door and looking in, I saw why. He was a vampire.

"Ah, you must be Anirria. Please don't let my appearance... unnerve you." The Breton smiled and I could see his fangs. I shuddered. Creepy.

We talked for a while and I grew more relaxed with the Breton, not afraid of his fangs or red eyes. In fact, I found them interesting. He gave me a contract to kill a pirate, and I went off to bed.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around, trying to adjust to the darkness. I was standing in a dimly lit bedroom, and I could hear the laughter of a woman and child all around me. I walked over to a door and when I tried to open it, it slammed open and a small boy ran through, giggling, with a young woman trailing behind him, laughing. I gave a small smile at them, but I had an uneasy feeling in my gut.

"Alright, Mathieu. Go hide and I'll find you!" The woman- mother, by my guess- giggled. The boy- Mathieu- sped away and hid under the bed when his mother covered her eyes to count, facing the far wall. Mathieu covered his mouth to stiffle his giggles, and I smiled again. I never want kids, but they are pretty adorable. Suddenly I heard the window slide open, and my assassin instincts took over, telling me what was happening. I felt the urge to call out to the mother, but I couldnt move. I watched in a mixture of fascination and horror as the black robed man grabbed a now screaming woman but her hair and cut through her neck, blood going everywhere. I couldnt move to cover my ears from the sickly sound of blade against bone, but I didnt want to anymore. the sound of blade, bone, and blood, followed by an empty silence, is the music of death, the orchastration of Sithis himself.

I snapped out of my dark haze and looked at the boy, his mouth agape with terror, tears silently streaming down his face. He let out a soft sob before covering his mouth again, afraid the hooded man with get him to. I saw the man take out his dagger and used it as a mirror to look under the bed. To my immense surprise, the shadowy figure just walked back out the window, letting the boy scamper to his mothers severed head. He cradled it to his chest and started singing.

_"Mother, mother, as you lie the dark man comes and makes you die, and daddys hands are red with guilt, for he destroyed the life we built. Father prayed, and guess who came? The hooded man in Sithis' name who left but then he came once more, to pass through window wall and door. I lie in fear, my mouth agape as wicked blade did cleave your nape for I was watching 'neath the bed to see the falling of your head, and when your face lie on the floor our loving eyes did meet once and so I pledged to you one day the Brotherhood would dearly pay and just as they took me from you I'd find and kill their Mother too but theres someplace I need to start and that's with fathers beating heart and when thats done I'll sing and dance to celebrate __**A DEAD LACHANCE!**__"_ The boy, now a man clad in black robes with a hood hiding his face, looked at me and laughed. And laughed. And laughed. _"__**And the fool girl wont know what to do when he is dead and she's mine too! Me and mother, fool and I, celebrated all our life, Lachance will die and mother will be free once more, away from Sithis at ou door."**_

Before I knew it I was covered in blood, blade in hand, surrounded by bodies in robes. And I was laughing.

* * *

I woke up screaming, clawing at my bleeding arms and crying. I curled up into a ball on my bed, sobbing and softly singing the song from my nightmare.

**A/N: I know, I know, I was going to put in the contact part in this chapter but I didn't. I just redid the part with Bellamonts diary and it got stuck in my head as a weird song so I decided to make Arri (Anirria) have a weird future telling dream thing.. ._. I hope you liked it though! :D Next chapter should have a contract, unless I forget or change my mind again. e.e**


	4. Chapter 4: Madness and Lettuce

**A/N: I'm honestly not sure what exactly to write for this chapter. xD The last chapter I messed up on so I'm really hoping this turns out better. ^^ Anyway, thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. It means alot. ^_^ And I hope you like this chapter! :D**

I walked through the streets on the Waterfront, sighing at my clawed up arms. It's been years since I had I nightmare like that, the last one being when I was fourteen and had been chased by followers of Sheogorath after meeting them the day before. Why I was there, I have no idea. I think I was looking for alchemy ingredients... I scanned the boat that pirate guy's supposed to be on, and saw some boxes I could hide in. Walking over to them also saw a terrace attached to the back of the boat, probably leading to the captains quarters. Maybe.

I walked away and back to the alley I hid my stuff in and changed my clothes. I hope this will work.

(xxx)

I was wearing a dress I had created myself, and it drew eyes to me where ever I went. I was wearing a tight short black dress with the fabric at my thighs ripped, dangly earrings, a necklace I could choke people with, and black sandals, my hair piled up into a loose wavy bun. I also put makeup on pretty heavily. If this doesn't get me into the captains quarters, I don't know what will. The scratches on my arms also helped my image for what I'm pretending to be. I don't really want to say it since it makes what I'm doing all the more real.

I had coated my lips in paralytic poison that I had built up an immunity for, so if he kissed me- as much as the idea disgusted me- he would be paralyzed and I could poison him for good, killing him. Daggers and poison, two of my favorite things. Unfortunately, if all goes to plan, I won't use daggers.

I walked over to the ship- the Marie Elen- and used my best seductive voice to ask t see the captain, Gaston Tussaud I think his name is.

"Oi, capt'n! This girl 'anted a word with ya!" The man called. An older man, maybe in his forties, looked up and smirked.

"Alright, a word we 'ill have." Gaston looked me over and I willed myself not to slap him. Disgusting pirates... "What's your name, girl?"

"Arri." I said, moving closer to my target. When I get back to the santuary, I need forty bathes. "You know, you're handsomer than I thought, Captain." I purred. He smirked evilly and roughly kissed me, so suddenly I froze up. He pulled away a few seconds later and looked confused, lips not able to move. He grew completely still then and I pushed him over.

"I'm also a messenger of death, child of Sithis, Murderer... a great many things." I then coated my nails in a mixture of Fire Damage and Damage Health poisons, scratching his now naked upper body, watching flames lick against his cuts and his skin boil, dissolving or charring. After I was through with my handiwork, I took his key and went over to the terrace door. I looked around, listening for anyone, before diving into the icy waters and swimming away.

(xxx)

A few days later I was arriving in Cheydinhal, my already torn dress even more torn up and muddy, my hair filled with pine needles and leaves. My face was dirty, my heels were broken so I had to carry them, and I had faint scars of my scratches on my arms. All in all, I looked like Oblivion. People stared at me, and I resisted the urge to hiss at them. That might cause a problem. I went over to the Abandoned House and ducked inside, eager to get home.

(xxx)

When I got into the Sanctuary, everyone was waiting at the entrance for me, smiles on their faces. Sometimes its easy to forget they're cold blooded killers. I grinned and gave an exaggerated bow.

"I know, I know. I look fabulous." I said, giving a final bow. Everyone laughed. Except Mr. Snuggles, that bloody Khajiit was still called me a foul smelling ape.

"In honor of our Sisters first official contract, we've decided to celebrate!" The Mistress of the Sanctuary exclaimed, giving one of those famous Argonian grins. "Lucien! Get in here!"

A robed man with a black made his way twords me and I felt my heart skip a beat. I could _feel_ the darkness radiating from him and _hot damn it felt good._ I smiled and bowed again.

"Speaker Lachance, I give my most sincere thanks to you for not simply telling me the password for the Door." He smirked and chuckled darkly.

"I didn't know you couldn't read very well, dearest Sister. And please, call me-"

"_**LUCIEN!"**_ A screaming voice sounded from somewhere behind Lachance. I peered around the creepy yet somewhat amazing man and saw Antoinetta Marie running towards us, dagger in hand. My assassin instincts kicked in and I jumped around Lucien, pushing him down in the process and taking Antoinettas dagger in the shoulder. Her eyes widened and I could feel a searing pain in my shoulder but I didn't care at this point. I've felt worse.

"Are you alright, Speaker?" I asked, slowly pulling the dagger out of my shoulder. I winced but some restoration magic could heal this pretty easily. Antoinetta glared at me, rage so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife.

"Yes, I'm alright. But you didn't have to do that, dearest Sister. Antoinetta Marie and I have been training and I told her to do that." I stared at the black robed man, disbelief coloring my features. I took a dagger for this guy, only to find out he knew she would do that. Damn.

I stared at the ground, my bangs covering my eyes and hiding my blush. I stomped away towards Vicentes room and slammed the door open before slamming it shut again, revealing a very surprised vampire. I sulked into his office/room and plopped onto a chair across from where he was sitting, my head resting on the table between us.

"I'm an idiot, Vicente. I got stabbed trying to protect Luc- Speaker Lachance and then found out it was a training session for Antoinetta." I was stuttering for some reason and my heart felt like it was being stabbed with a mace. With poison. And rust.

"You're not an idiot, Arri." The Brepirial vampire said soothingly. "I'd say you're the exact opposite of an idiot. And the opposite of ugly, if it makes you feel any better." I looked up at the vampire, blushing. Vee's my best friend and the only one I actually trust, but I don't really like him in that way. He continued. "And if our dear Speaker can't see what's in front of him, he's a fool." Suddenly, the door opened making me jump. Vicente just looked over and smirked.

"I'm a fool, eh?" Luciens voice said, coated with dark humor. "Says the vampire hitting on an assassin who kills more for enjoyment than profit." I blushed again and straightened up. I'm not about to lose my dignity. Or what's left of it. Vicente looked at me, head slightly tilted.

"I didn't think you were so much like Lucien." He said simply. My eyes went wide and I franticlly looked back and forth at the murderers before me. What in Oblivion's going on? Lachance tilted his head also, studying me.

"I do enjoy killing in the name of our Dread Father, Sithis. More so than I should, I suppose." He mused. "What about you, Anirria?" I froze. I know that everyone in the Dark Brotherhood kills without remorse but as far as I know most kill for profit, as opposed to pure enjoyment...

Without thinking, it felt as though something possessed me and I smiled darkly. "I revel in the slaughter of others, their misery, the look of terror on their paralyzed faces as I slowly burn them, cut them, or poison them in the name of Sithis, and the thrill of having power over others." Lucien and Vicente stared at me, Lucien smirking darkly and Vicentes mouth hanging open slightly and his eyes wide. I blushed again. "I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I don't know what came over me." My mismatched orbs locked onto Vicentes pale pink ones and I stood up suddenly, quickly walking out of the room.

(...)**Vicente** **POV**(...)

Strange. I hadn't pictured Arri as a sociopathic killer. I suppose it was to be expected since Lucien told me about her time with Rufio, but it's surprising. Antoinetta is somewhat insane and takes her killing-talk in such a manner only when Lucien is around, but Anirria was honest in her words. I could tell by the way she stared into Luciens eyes and how her body didn't slightly tense up. If nothing else, it relaxed. And I'll admit, I do find Anirria to be attractive but it's only for the fact that she reminds me of someone I loved many years ago, so long that the memories of her I hold onto are tugging out of my grasp.

"She certainly has a certain... flair to her, don't you think, Speaker?" I said as I opened The Five Tenets book.

(...)**Anirria POV**(...)

I walked down the street, looking up at the night sky. I had found a small cabin in the woods with a small farming family there, a married couple and two children, one around ten and the other maybe eight. I killed their parents in front of them before locking them in a basement with some food and water. I'm usually above killing children, and the only time I will is if they're older than fifteen and if the dark fog wrapped around my mind was thick enough with blood lust. I may be a killer, but I have my morals. I was making my was back to the sanctuary when I saw a male Breton out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at me and seemed vaguely familiar, but I just turned around and ducked back into the abandoned house.

When I got back inside, Lucien had his hood off and was walking towards me. I stiffened and I saw him smirk at the small movement. I noticed he had deep brown eyes, pale skin, and his medium length hair was pulled back loosely. He didn't look half bad. Hot damn.

"Hot damn?" He said, smirking. I instantly realized that unless he could read my mind, I had said that out loud. Great.

"Uh, yes. You're eyes are brown." He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Hot damn indeed, dearest Sister." Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you call me dearest Sister instead of dear Sister like everyone else?" I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Because I find you to be dearest rather than dear," He said as if it was common knowledge. Suddenly, I felt the feeling that came before I lost control of my body. Perfect.

"And I find you equivalently dearest, beloved Speaker." I purred. In my mind I was screaming though. "Someday I'd also like to see how you kill, if that's alright. I'm quite sure you are a master conductor in the Symphony of Sithis, himself." Damn it, what am I saying? I sound like an idiot. To my immense surprise the Speaker grinned darkly. All of his smiles are dark though, so I suppose he just grinned.

"That would be quite alright, Sister. I would also like to see you burn the flesh off of those beneath us, and poison those who oppose us." Wow. Apparently Lucien Lachance enjoys it when people take humble-ness to the extreme with him. He even complemented me back. When I felt myself back in control, I blushed madly and stiffly walked away, followed by Luciens laughter. I'm going insane all over again...

(xxx)

I lied on the floor in the middle of the main hall of the sanctuary, utterly confused. I had looked everywhere, but couldn't find my lettuce. I found the yarn and lesser soul gem, but no lettuce. I couldn't ask for help since everyone was gone on contacts and Vicente was out feeding, and the house was a mess. I broke the dishes looking for my lettuce, over turned tables, and tore up books. No lettuce. Now I've been slowly clawing at my arm looking for the lettuce. It's a smart vegetable, so it's probably in my arm. In my arm...

I started humming a song, but I couldn't remember where I learned it. Maybe from Lucien. I love Lucien. When he gets back he'll help me find my lettuce. Funny, I haven't felt this relaxed and frustrated at the same time since my days as a devout to Sheogorath. I forgot how good it feels... Suddenly the Black Door, as I found out it was called, opened. I was giggling and digging my nails into my arm, making up a song about lettuce. I heard feet walking towards me and saw Vicente staring down at me, eyes filled with what appeared to be concern. Why should he be concerned? This is peaceful...

"Hi Vee," I said, giggling. "Thanks for making it in time. I think the lettuce is hiding in my arm, but I cant tell cause of the blood. I need help, the stuff tastes awful." I made and exaggerated face and held out my arm. Vee backed up, his eyes on my arm. "Vee? What's wrong?" I rolled over onto my stomach, my eyes filled with tears. Does Vee hate me? I looked at my arm and it dawned on my that it's my arms fault, not mine. The lettuce must have contaminated it. I gave a determined nod and crawled over to Vee.

"What's wrong, Anirria?" He asked cautiously. I sighed and got onto my knees, cradling my bleeding arm in my other arm.

"Vee, I need you to help me. I can't find my lettuce, and since blood makes me sick I need your help to get the lettuce out of my arm." My voice dropped down to a whisper. "Before _he_ comes." I nodded animatedly and held my arm out. "Please, Vee? It'll be fine, I just need the lettuce." Vee got onto his knees in front of me and sighed, looking hungrily at my arm. He suddenly grabbed it roughly and I felt him bite into it before everything went black.

(xxx)

I woke up suddenly, looking around. I was in Vicentes room. There was broken furniture everywhere, along with broken dishes and a bunch of potatoes. I suddenly remembered what happened and realized I had another...'Insane Moment', as I like to call them, for the first time since I stopped worshiping Sheogorath. I used to be like that all the time, obsessed with the need to have yarn, a soul gem, and that gods forsaken lettuce. I groaned and covered my face with my hands, hoping nobody else knew.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! In my opinion, this turned out a bit better than my last chapter and I hope you guys feel the same. I also hope you will like chapter five, too! And sorry if the personalities of Vee (Vicente) and Lucien aren't right, I just imagine Vee as a sweet vampire guy and Lucien as a sadistic sociopath that's also awesome and my biggest game-crush. And the lettuce part came from how you need a roll of yarn, a soul gem (forgot what kind), and a head of lettuce to summon Sheogorath, and she's an ex devout of the madgod. xD Anyway, thank you again for all of the support in the reviews, they help me out alot and keep me from dropping this story and moving on, as I have a habit of doing. In conclusion, I hope you're liking the story so far and I hope you'll like it as it goes on, too. Thanks! ^^**


End file.
